


My Little Crow

by mochafe



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Humor, Mini Goro Akechi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, individual chapter warnings, tags will be added as the story goes so no spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochafe/pseuds/mochafe
Summary: Fictional characters are just that, fictional. In no way, shape, or form are they supposed to exist, no matter how many people wish they weren't. They only exist for entertainment.At least, that's what Azzy thought. Right now, he wants to forget everything he thought previously about fictional characters and give thanks whatever god was listening to him. Why?Because his own favorite character was in his apartment, albeit miniature.





	My Little Crow

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first ever fanfic i'm actually going to post instead of just having it collect dust in google docs ghkfsjs this fic was inspired by a dream i had and i couldn't ever get it to leave my head so now i'm writing this and this is like, 80% self indulgent as well. hopefully y'all enjoy this!

_11:59 PM_  
_ October 25, 20XX_

What exactly do you do if a chibi version of your favorite character appeared in your kitchen?

Do you treat it like it’s still the actual character or a baby? What if it doesn’t speak? Or what if it can, but it’s in a different language so you won’t understand it? Would you have to keep watch over it constantly?

These were the questions that kept running through Azzy’s mind as he stumbled out of his apartment’s kitchen area, a mini version of Goro Akechi in his arms. A look back and he internally cringed at the mess. Trying to chase the mini resulted in most of his utensils on the ground and his basket of fruit overturned, actual fruits all laid on the ground.

Thank the stars the mini didn’t pick up a knife and swung it around.

Azzy continued onward to his upstairs area when he felt the mini swing his legs around to get his attention. The moment he got on the last step, the mini jumped out of his arms to lie down on the bed on the floor. After a few seconds of staring, he realized the mini actually fell asleep.

The young man tiptoed around the bed to get to his desk, turning on the desk lamp. He picked up his phone from where it sat on top of his books to unlock it and open Discord.

* * *

**when will my son come home**  
GUYS HOLY FUCK

**cara FUCKING MIA**  
Wath wwhat waht

**when will my son come home**  
WHAT DO YOU DO IF A MINI CHARACTER IS IN YOUR APARTMENT?????

**i'll 🅱arry you 🅱uys oki**  
are you high again

**when will my son come home  
**NO I AM NOT

**cara FUCKING MIA**  
what happened

**when will my son come home**  
HHHHOLY FUCK OKAY

**when will my son come home**  
WILL YO UG UYS BELIVE EM

**i'm 🅱aby  
**no

**when will my son come home**  
IF I SAY

**when will my son come home**  
THAR MINI GORO F U C K I N G AKEHCI IS IN MY APARMTNET

**i'm 🅱aby  
**what

**cara FUCKING MIA  
**azzy are you ok

**i'll 🅱arry you 🅱uys oki  
**you're definitely high

**when will my son come home**  
NO I'M TNO

**when will my son come home**  
[BEHOLDBITCH.jpg]

**i'll 🅱arry you 🅱uys oki  
**IS THAT A PLUSHIE?

**i'm 🅱aby  
**wAIT ARE YOU ACTUALLY SERIOUS?

**cara FUCKING MIA  
**omg

* * *

Azzy looked away from his phone as he placed it on his desk to look at the mini again, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He still can't believe this was real. Goro Akechi was sleeping on his bed. Granted, he was like 1 foot tall, but still.

His phone continued to vibrate but he opted to ignore it for now, walking over to the medium sized box in the corner to take out an extra blanket. He padded over to the sleeping form of the mini before gently wrapping him in the blanket. He then laid him on the softest pillow that he had before sitting down on the bed beside him, leaning against the wall.

Things are going to get weirder, isn't it? Azzy hopes he could handle all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on this website and the html confuses me so much
> 
> edit: https://twitter.com/kirifuda_/status/1187712287986966530?s=20 this is azzy's apartment!


End file.
